


[Podfic] Something About Toads

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Fairy Tales, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: There's something about a toad, and about a purple moon, and about a gay freakout, and then there's the happy ending.





	[Podfic] Something About Toads

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something About Toads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244601) by [pyrebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrebi/pseuds/pyrebi). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in September 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201009122.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201009123.zip)**

25:12 

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
